vereinigte_rpnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Red1-People4/@comment-33438795-20171021204128/@comment-31952194-20171023114032
Just a MessageBoardsFan sagte: DasAllsehendeAuge2 sagte: Just a MessageBoardsFan sagte: DasAllsehendeAuge2 sagte: Just a MessageBoardsFan sagte: DasAllsehendeAuge2 sagte: Just a MessageBoardsFan sagte: DasAllsehendeAuge2 sagte: Rpfreund sagte: Itanimulli2 sagte: Ich kann bestätigen das ,dass der echte ist. Der echte ist nicht böse. Was in den Büchern steht ist alles Propaganda von den bösartigen Illuminati im Jupiter. Sie haben diese schreckliche dinge über den echten im Büchern geschrieben. Das Allsehende Auge ist der Boss der guten Illuminati. Er ist derjenige der DerV befohlen hatte Verbrecherclub Wiki zu Gründen. Der Verbrecher Club wurde doch von den Bösen Illuminati ins Leben gerufen? Nein wurde sie nicht. Sie gehört der guten Illuminati ! Sonst wärt ihr ja nicht mit denen Verbündet! Bestand der Verbrecher Club nicht aus möchtegern Illuminati? Das Ziel eines Illuminati ist von der Definition her, eine neue Weltordnung zu schaffen, was ihr ja nicht wollt. Man red kein quatsch! Du fasselst irgendein mist. Der Verbrecherclub ist ein Orden das von DerVebrecher gegründet wurde um alle bösen Illuminati auszulöschen. Illuminati die gut sind leben auf der Erde und bereiten sich vor die bösen Illuminati zu töten. Die bösen leben auf Jupiter und wollen ne neue Weltordnung schaffen. DerVebrecherClub bestandt nicht von möchtegern Illuminati. Ich bin derjenige der DerV befohlen hat diesen Orden zu gründen. WAS IST DARAN SCHWER ZU VERSTEHEN?!? Wenn der Verbrecher Club die bösen Illuminati auslöschen will, warum hat er dann Propaganda gegen die Rpnation verbreitet? Und die bösen Illuminati leben nicht nur auf Jupiter, sie sind überall. (redet mit sanfter Stimme)Das war ein Missverständins. Sie dachten ihr wollt alle Illuminatis ausschalten. Sie haben euch den Friedensvertrag geschickt nachdem sie gewusst haben das ihr gut seid.Und glaub mir. Mein Allwissen sagt mir der Lieblingsplanet der bösen Illuminati ist Jupiter. Es stimmt schon das die bösen Illuminati überall sind ,aber die meisten halten sich im Jupiter auf. Wenn wir die im Jupiter auslöschen werden die anderen bösen Illuminati dann selbstmord begehen. Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema. Will R1-P4 mir jetzt helfen diesen Gesetz umzuändern oder nicht? Nochmal, auf Jupiter kann nichts überleben, auch nicht die ganzen korrupten Penner wie Clinton. Wenn überhaupt können dort nur Aliens überleben. Und ich habe keinen Schimmer was du eigentlich am Gesetz ändern willst. (wird langsam zornig) ICH DENKE DU SOLLTEST MAL FÜR NE ZEIT IN HÖLLE SCHMORREN !!!! DANN WIRST DU SEHEN DAS ICH DER ECHTE AUGE BIN! UND DU WIRST SEHEN DAS IM JUPITER DIE BÖSEN ILLUMINATIS SIND ! WARTE ICH KOMM GLEICH! (geht zum Jupiter. Macht ein Foto von den Basis der bösen Illuminati und schickt es Sv und kommt wieder) SIEHST DU ES! SCHAU GENAU DEN BILD AN! (regt sich wieder ab) Es gibt einen Gesetz der Existenz. Der lautet. Wenn alle guten Illuminatis ausgerottet werden , dann sterben alle die für die Ausrottung Verantwortlich sind. Ich will es so umändern das wenn alle die fürs gute kämpfen ausgerottet werden ,dann werden die Verursacher dafür sterben. Allein schaff ich das nicht. Ich brauch nur hilfe von R1-P4 . Mehr nicht! Gesetz der Existenz? Wie soll das bitteschön funktionieren? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ist es irgendwo aufgeschrieben? Ist es ein Naturgesetz? Das Bild ist klar und deutlich gefälscht, lol. (blickt Sv kühl an) 1. Das Bild ist kein bisschen gefälscht. 2. R1-P4 und das Allsehende Auge hatten mal entschieden das wenn alle guten Illuminati sterben ,sterben alle die für den tot der guten Illuminati verantwortlich ist. Jetzt will das Allsehende Auge aber das dieser Gesetz nicht an guten Illuminati gerichtet ist sondern an alle die gut sind. Somit würde jetzt wenn alle die für gute kämpfen getötete werden rache bekommen. Verstehst du es jetzt du ungläubiges Schweinchen das alles für böse hält.